Our Final Condolences
by Emily-at-random
Summary: A goodbye story to the Shugo Chara fandom. I'm sorry but this will be the final story for this anime. Please enjoy, I put my soul into it, however there are no pairings. You can consider them all strangers. "Sayonara."


さよなら しゅご ちゃら

「So long and goodbye.」

Tears pooled to the floor, slowly increasing as the vehement sobs became louder and more profound. "No! I don't want to disappear!" A girl's cries rattled off the walls before relapsing into gasping sobs. No one could comfort her.

Some cried silently to themselves, others looked dejected and void of emotion. There was no escaping this hopeless fate. No matter how hard they yelled or cried no one could hear them. The teenage victims of a brutal killer.

All of them knowing their lives would be ending shortly by the hands of a serial killer whom used their pain and fear as their own entertainment. Screams echoed down the corridor, some flinched but others remained completely motionless as if already dead.

The second victim. A girl with long blonde curly hair had been dragged away not long ago after the brunette girl was taken. As a repeat their screams were joined in with males voices. They were dying.

The pinkette quivered in fright as she glanced at the faces of those who'd been confined in this place much longer. Dirt covered and bruised. There was a teenage girl with her unbrushed blonde pigtails coming out, splaying out onto the blood spattered cement.

Beside her lay an older looking boy with cobalt locks, the vacant expression in his sapphire orbs declaring he too. Like the other two boys, one violette, one tealish haired, had given up on surviving as well. They were broken, a shadow of the spirited children they had once been.

The clacking sound of the door was opened as whatever the figure was. It's hands seized the teal haired boy. She was frozen. There was no screaming but the sickening sound of something being hacked away. She could only imagine as her greasy pink bangs hid crazed honey eyes. Not too long later they got the blonde girl as well.

Her sobs dwindled down to sniffs, slowly she craned her neck to see what all the banging and shuffling was about. Squinting in the dim light she saw the cobalt headed boy. At first it looked like he might be having a seizure on the ground. All those jerky body movements and the look of pain and fear.

Who wouldn't be scared. Having a seizure in this place. The girl's eyes trailed slowly around the basement room. Grimy concrete walls along with the cold cement floors that seemed as if no one had swept them in decades.

As her eyes found themselves riveting back to the strange boy she realized that he had scooted closer, no, they had scooted closer. He wasn't having a seizure. Now she could see that the boy was desperately clinging to something... A human's ankle.

Squinting she could see two large tufts of hair shaking. It was that blonde girl with the pigtails, he wasn't letting them take her away. However that girl was like an emotionless doll, they all felt empty of feelings, so it was surprising to see someone fight.

The reason they were all here in the first place? A kidnapping. Several kidnappings actually and it was something she would never forget. You see, this wasn't like regular kidnappings where the person lures you in or sneaks up behind you or even simply scoops you up and throws you into the backseat. All while a rather heavy dose of chloroform involved.

This was more like a nightmare you might have after reading too many horror stories. {Meh *cough cough*} This was real so please allow me to elaborate on the way these kidnappings played out.

Everything played like a worn out film, the situation so clear in their minds. The same accident, the same situation and the same way.

* * *

_A stranger. She wasn't sure how to describe it. Walking home from school, she met a man with the most insane smile that was two times too big and never changed. There wasn't a close look at his face. It was a creepy feeling, at first she suspected he was drunk. Seemed to be walking down the street opposite, once he got closet she realized the movements were too graceful for him to be drunk and the smile was still burning brightly._

_Only then did she realize how deserted the backroad was, not a soul nor car in sight. A hot and cold sensation went up her spine giving her chills. Cautiously she peeked around through her tousled sakura bangs, he wasn't there. A breath of relief exited her system. Next time she would walk home with someone, or just go the long way. This was a shady part of town afterall._

_Suddenly a sixty sense told her to run. The girl's head whipped around towards her back. A fast motioned blur was enlarging by the second. Heart froze almost jumping from her chest in fright. It was him. The satanic and unnatural smile on his face, he ran towards her his beady eyes focused on her and tongue flapping outside his mouth like a dog. Flying at superhuman speed._

_She turned to run, stumbling along the road. Adrenaline pumped through her body making pain explode inside her skull. Faster. Uttering frantic prayers and cries of "Get the hell away!" That came out more like squeaks she seemed to loose him by ducking into an alley._

_"God please help me." The girl whimpered trembling as she crouched down to the dirty ground. Safety was fleeting however when painfully slow footsteps approached closer. Crunching steadily and surely. Hesitantly she peeked one honey gold eye open to see whom it was._

_"Game over~" came the insane whisper as found herself face to face with whatever it was. The girl jumped backwards with a muffled scream and hit her head on the brick wall that had been a shield. Everything went black and fuzzy after that. _

* * *

Now the struggles and cries had stopped. Slowly, carefully she craned her head back towards him. Nearly gagging she fell backwards, scrambling to the farthest corner. The cobalt headed boy's pretty head was covered in crimson, a pooling of blood from the wound in it with the rusty metal still poking out of it.

To the girl's horror something reached out and grabbed his arm, dragging him across the floor and out of the room leaving a trail of blood. Painting the floor as a terrible coppery smell combined with death filled her senses. If she had anything in her body it might have been expelled at that moment.

The screaming stopped, the dragging noises and hacking sounds. Bones were no longer breaking. The 'shing shing' of knives was no longer audible. Everything was completely silent. Everything around her seemed to scream jovially, you're next, you're next~

Curling up like a ball in the corner she shivered. Alone. This was hell, completely utterly a living hell. The tension was almost murder, any second, any minute. They'd be coming for her. To kill her. This wasn't the time for regret. She'd already said her prayers, apologies and quiet goodbyes to her family in the time period she had been here. Now there was nothing left to do but die.

Whatever they were suddenly ceased control of her body. The girl felt frozen as her legs carried her out of the room against her will. Walking robotically down the bloodstained corridors. Heart rate increasing with each uncontrolled step. The girl's heart cried out in fear at the sight that beheld her.

A large canvas. About the size of a full wall. Splattered with blood. The crimson was painted on it in swirls and vine-like strokes across the entire area. But what was worse was the main area. All the bodies of the victims. They were arranged meticulously pinned against the canvas in unnatural positions. An empty spot in the center. To the girl's horror she realized it was for her.

The empty space to complete the artwork was her... Rough hands grabbed her strapping her to the table. No amount of struggling would do anything, she hadn't much strength anyway as the trauma overtook her. Fear screaming throughout every fiber of her entire being, a glint and there was a strange sensation throughout her body.

Why was there a sleepiness all of a sudden, her droopy honey eyes caught sight of the glinting metal sticking from her chest. "Oh, so that's it." She mumbled aloud, feeling her body unstrapped and dragged across the dirty ground.

Sharp pain rattled through her spine as they hammered her to the canvas. Black stained the girl's vision, it became harder to breathe. More sharp pains came to as the life drained away.

Moaning softly through her cracked lips, she tried to smile through death. But all that became if it was the slight upturning of lips.

They were those lost victims. Never to be found again.

Exhaling she remained calm, aware of the unbearable pain everywhere. Everything was darker and yet, the light came steadily rushing faster. Her soul ripping out of her body as it flew towards the heavens in accompaniment to those last unsteady words. The last anyone would ever hear from the bright and happy freshman student that was once known as Hinamori Amu.

"Sayonara."

* * *

**Beautiful right. It's my farewell to the Shugo Chara fandom that once was. Sorry yet not sorry but no more SC stories. Not more updates of those stories, no nothing. It's dead. I still like reading the fanfictions of them, just no more interest in writing them.**

**This is my goodbye. Hahaha in a most wonderful way. Its like dying could be at any second.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sorry if its not your 'cup of tea' I don't care.**


End file.
